


オクトーバーの亡霊_6「答え合わせ：前編」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [6]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: 擦れ違いの末に、自分達は両想いだったと知るウォーリー。しかしその矢先、勘違いしたままのディックは辛さに耐えきれずその感情ごと忘れてしまったという。ザターナの助言を得て彼を元に戻す手がかりを探すウォーリーだったが…
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Wally]

  
  
ディックに何か言う事も叶わず、ゼータチューブに一人残されてしまった俺がそこで放心していると、後からザターナがやって来た。俺の傍にしゃがみ、心配そうに覗き込む。  
  
「ウォーリー、大丈夫…？……その、ロビンには……」  
  
ザターナの問いかけに俺は静かに首を振って、「間に合わなかった…」と小さく溢した。  
間に合ったところで、俺に出来る事なんて無かったかも知れない。元より手遅れの事態だとして、起きてしまった事は変えられないかも。それでも俺は……、たとえ今更でも、ディックを抱き締めたかった。  
  
「ザターナ……、俺、どうしよう……こんな事に、なって……。あいつの記憶……っ戻ると思うか…？」  
  
言ってるうちにまた目の前が涙で滲んで、胸が苦しくなる。情けなく嗚咽を漏らす俺の背中を、ザターナの手がさすってくれた。  
  
「分からない……。でも、何か方法を考えましょう。私に出来る事なら協力するから…」  
  
ザターナの優しさが身に染みる。「戻ると思うか」と聞きながらも、頭の片隅では「無理だ。手遅れだ。アイツの様子を見ただろう」って自分を諭そうとする声とかがグルグル回っていて、気を抜くと体がバラバラになってしまいそうな喪失感と絶望感に襲われていた。  
  
  
  
それから十数分かけてやっと立ち上がると、よろよろとした足取りで再びザターナの部屋に戻り、ともかく俺達は解決のヒントを探る事にした。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「落ち着いた？ウォーリー、」  
  
ザターナが空になった俺のカップに紅茶のおかわりを淹れ、またほんのり湯気の立つカップを手渡してくれた。  
  
「……ありがと。さっきよりマシだ…」  
  
熱い紅茶を体に入れ、じんわりと胃が温められて幾らか気分が落ち着いてくる。二杯目の紅茶を少しずつ飲んでいると、ふと、さっきは激情に流されて忘れてしまっていた彼女に聞きたかった事を思い出した。聞くのも正直怖いが、素直に尋ねてみることにした。  
  
「ザターナ……あのさ、……。さっき、ディックに暗示をかけるのに失敗してアイツの記憶を少し見たって、言ってたけど……、ザターナは……どこまで見たんだ？…俺達のこと」  
  
俺が遠慮がちに言葉を紡ぐと、自分の分の紅茶を淹れていたザターナがこちらに振り返り、片眉を上げて少々訝しげな顔をする。そして紅茶を持って俺の隣に座ると、一口飲んでから俺の顔を改めてじっと見た。  
  
「……私が何を見たか心配してるのね。そう顔に書いてある…。見られちゃマズい事をしたの？大喧嘩でもした？」  
「えっ……いや、……それは……」  
  
ザターナは鋭い。俺が罪悪感を抱えているのなんてとっくに見透かしているようで、「貴方はずっと何かを謝りたそうだけど……私が何を見ていたとしても、私に謝るのは筋が違うわよ」とピシャリと言った。そして、「それに多分、貴方が心配しているような事は見ていないと思う」と付け足した。  
  
「そっか………。うん、俺たち喧嘩っていうか……、…。ごめん、詳しく言えないんだけど、ちょっと大変な事になっちまって……。それで、その事を忘れたいから…アイツは記憶を消したんだと思ってた。ザターナの話聞いてる途中までは。……でも違うんだな」  
「ええ。彼が忘れたかったのは何か１つを指した経験的な記憶じゃなくて感情そのもの……。貴方が言った事も忘れたい事の１つだったかも知れないけれど、もっと大きな、根本的な所から…全体を根こそぎ消そうとしていたみたい」  
「………。」  
  
『好き』という気持ちに関わる記憶の全て。確かにそれを消せば、全部無かった事になるのかも知れない。でももし俺がアイツと同じ状況で、長年溜め込んだ『アイツが好き』って気持ちに纏わる事を全部消そうと思ったら……、そんな事をすれば俺は俺でなくなってしまう。それくらいディックの事を好きな気持ちは日常に浸透してて、毎日の記憶の中に常にある。それが無くなるって、身体半分どっかへ行ってしまうようなもんじゃないのか。そんな事をして、アイツは今本当に大丈夫なのだろうか。  
  
  
「私が見たのは、"ウォーリーの事が好き"という感情そのものの追体験と、それが生まれた瞬間の記憶。ディックが初めて貴方を好きになった時の事とかね……」  
「……う、わ…………。それ本当？あいつ、いつから……」  
「私の口から聞きたい？……今聞いて、あなた…また苦しくならない？」  
  
ザターナの問いに、反射的に知りたいと思った自分を恥じる。これは、俺が、「ディックから」聞かなきゃいけない事だ。アイツの記憶を戻すのを諦めないという意味でも、今聞くべきじゃない。  
  
「………辞めとく。……ありがとう、ザターナ」  
「そうよね」  
  
ザターナはこちらをチラリと見て微笑むと、また紅茶に口をつけた。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「問題は、アイツがどうやって記憶を消したかだよな……」  
「そうね、方法によってはまだ元に戻せる余地があるかも知れない。…逆に、取り戻すのが難しいという事が分かってしまう場合もあるけれど……」  
  
後者の可能性についてはあまり考えたくない様子で、ザターナが続ける。  
  
「ピンポイントに記憶や感情をどうこうしようなんて、病院の治療や投薬では勿論無理だと思う。だから私のように魔法の力を扱える誰かか、意識に関係するスーパーパワーを持ってる誰かが……」  
  
ザターナみたいに魔法が使える誰か……パッと思い付くのは、亡きザターナの父親以外で言えばドクターフェイトだった。でも一個人の願いなんて聞いてくれるだろうか？そもそも、こんなことアイツはJLやその上には相談しなさそうだ。ディックがザターナに頼んだように、身近で頼りに行くとすれば……  
  
「魔法って言うかさ……例えば、異星人の力とかは？つまり……メーガンとか」  
  
俺の言葉に、俯いて考え込んでいたザターナが不安そうに顔を上げる。  
  
「彼女のスーパーパワーも、出来るんじゃねぇかな…そういうこと。もしメーガンがディックに手を貸したんなら、元に戻す方法も知ってるかも！」  
  
直感だが、現状考えられる限りではかなり正解に近い気がした。メーガンに聞けば何とかなるんじゃないか、そんな活路が見えた気がして、今すぐにでもメーガンに会いに行こうと言わんばりの俺にザターナが注意深く言う。  
  
「メーガン……確かに彼女のテレキネシスなら……。けど、彼女だとして…、異星人の力は私たち魔術師からすれば理の違う未知の生態エネルギー。人に作用して可逆性のあるものなのかは判らないわ…。それは覚悟してね」  
  
俺としてはもう微かな希望にも全力で飛び付きたくて、はやる気持ちが頭を支配していたけど、ザターナの言葉にハッとして気を引き締められる。  
ディックの記憶を取り戻す為に何をどれだけ試さなきゃいけないのか、取り戻せるのかもまだ分からない。そんな中で一つ一つに全力衝突して玉砕していたらキリが無いのだ。俺が突っ走って玉砕しないように、ワンクッションとなる心構えをザターナはくれる。俺は覚悟を決めるようにキュッと口を結んで頷いた。


	2. Chapter 2

  
時刻は22時過ぎ。メーガンの部屋を訪ねた俺とザターナは、この時間までマウントジャスティスに俺が残っている事に驚くメーガンにその理由と事のいきさつを少しずつ話し、今起こっている事について知っているか尋ねた。  
  
いきさつを話している間、みるみるうちに顔色が悪くなり表情を曇らせていくメーガンを見て、俺たち2人の予感はほぼ確信に近かったが、改めて彼女に「能力を使ってディックの記憶を消すのを手伝ったか」を尋ねる。メーガンは両手で顔を覆って、こくりと頷いた。  
  
「事情は聞かなかった……だって、とても辛そうだったから。彼……私の前で泣いたのよ。あんなに弱っている彼は見たこと無くて、私……よっぽどの事なんだと思ったし、忘れさせてあげた方が良いと思った……」  
  
メーガンの言葉に心がずしりと重くなる。ディックがどんな様子でメーガンを頼ったのか、想像しただけでも辛く、歯痒い。ザターナから聞いた、彼女の所へディックが来た時の話とも重なった。メーガンも同様に、ディックが辛そうなのを見ていられなかったんだろう。優しい彼女だからこそ、その時助けるべきだと思った通りに行動したんだと想像できる。  
  
「ディックが忘れたかったのは"ウォーリーを好きな気持ち"だったなんて……両想いだとも知らずに？どうして……」  
  
頭を抱えるメーガンの呟きはもっともで、どうしてこんな風に拗れてしまったのか、当事者ながら俺の方こそ天に聞きたいくらいだった。  
  
「意味分かんないよな……俺たち、それぞれ好きな気持ちが暴走して、それでも今の関係壊したくなくて、一人で勝手に完結させようとして……お互いに……」  
  
俺が深い溜息をつきながら溢していると、ザターナが「ちょっと待って、」と割って入った。  
  
「メーガン、あなたはディックが何を忘れたいか知らなかったのね？じゃあ一体どうやって記憶を……」  
  
ザターナの疑問ももっともだった。ザターナはディックから直接「何を忘れたいか」も含めて打ち明けられ、それを忘れたいというオーダーを受け取った。メーガンは「忘れたい事」を知ること無く「忘れさせた」？どうやって……。  
  
「"忘れさせた"というと語弊があるかも…。正しくは"封じた"の。そしてこれ以上彼の精神に作用しないように覆い隠した……」  
  
メーガンの言葉にザターナが目を見開く。そして即座に「じゃあ、"消した"んじゃないのね…！！」と言った。俺もピンと来てそわそわする。消したわけじゃないなら、まだ記憶は残ってるって事じゃないのか…！？希望に食い付く俺とザターナに、けれどメーガンが依然として微妙な顔をして続ける。  
  
「ええ、消すのとは少し違うわ…。私は彼と一緒に彼の精神世界に潜って、彼を悩ませていた根源のある"場所"へと案内して貰った。彼の精神はとても荒んでいて、その根源を中心に全体のバランスを崩すほどの影響力だったの。上手く言えないけれど……例えるならそう、倒壊寸前の建物が周りを巻き込んで崩れてしまいそうな……。精神世界の中では、その人の思い描く記憶を内包するに相応しい"場所"が建物のように点在していて、あちこちに広がっているの。私は案内された場所までは行ったけれど、中へは入らなかった……彼に見ないで欲しいと言われたから…。だからその場所ごと、これ以上崩壊が進まないように、周りに影響を及ぼさないように、固く封じてブラックボックスで包む様に覆い隠した。今のディックがそのブラックボックスを感知する事は出来ないわ」  
「じゃ、じゃあそのブラックボックスを解けば……全部元通りになるってことか…！？」  
  
俺が思わず立ち上がって言うと、メーガンは「理論上はそうだけど……」と溢した。  
  
「えっ……それじゃ駄目？何かマズいの……？」  
「……断言出来るわけじゃないんだけど、解いた事による"反動"が心配なの……。彼は辛さの根源を封じて健全な精神を取り戻した。今のディックはいわば、とても均衡きんこうの取れた状態よ。荒んでいた時の彼の精神状態は、きっと徐々にそうなったのだと思うけど、今、均衡の取れた状態からいきなり荒んだ状態へ逆戻りさせたら、彼の精神は必ず打撃を受ける。そのショックに彼が耐えられるか……。下手をすれば心が壊れてしまう…」  
  
メーガンの言葉に俺もザターナも絶句した。せっかく読みが当たって、元に戻す方法も見えたのに、それがディックにとってハイリスクだと言うのだから……目の前が一気に暗くなる。ディックの事を思えば、これ以上触らず今のままが1番良いのだと言われているも同然だった。  
  
「そんな……」  
「な、なんか…！出来る事無いのか！？その、元に戻るショックを和らげるとか……」  
「元に戻す反動を無くすには……やっぱり、倒壊しそうだったそもそもの根源を、健全な状態に戻した上でブラックボックスを解かないといけないと思う…。貴方たち2人の間に大きな誤解があるなら、まずはそれを解かないと」  
「で、でもアイツ…、その誤解してた事すら今は思い出せないんだよな？悩みの種を忘れてる奴に、その原因となった誤解について説明するって、どうやれば……」  
  
メーガンの言う方法に、それってかなり無茶な話じゃないか？と頭がこんがらがる。咄嗟に更なる助言を求めると、意外にも次の一言を発したのは背後のザターナだった。  
  
「今、何も知らないディックを説得するのは無理。だから内側から……そういう事よね？」  
  
ザターナの言葉にメーガンは浮かない顔で頷き、それを見たザターナも険しい表情をする。どうやらこの話が見えていないのは俺だけのようだった。  
  
「えっと…………あれ？悪い、俺は分かんなかった…。説明頼んでも良いかな……」  
  
憂う美女2人の視線が俺に刺さる。2人はディックだけでなく、「俺の事も」心配しているという風だった。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
結論から言うと方法は1つ、問題は2つだった。  
  
メーガンが言うには、もう一度ディックの精神世界に潜って、心の内側からディックを説得する必要があるという。そして「俺との間に起きた事」を覚えていて、誤解したままの記憶を保持しているのは当然、封じられたブラックボックスの中身。荒れに荒れてるらしいその中に入る必要があり、尚且つディックの誤解を解けるのは当事者の俺だけ。つまり俺が其処へ行かなければいけない。メーガンと一緒に行き、メーガンは俺が通る為の穴をあける。そして俺が入っても崩壊が起きないように外から調整する。  
  
問題はというと、まず中がどうなってるか分からない事。他人の、しかも少々込み入った精神構造の深部に入るというのは、メーガンのような能力者でなければ本来危険で、取り込まれてしまう可能性もあると言う。  
  
2つめの問題は、そもそも「外側」のディックが、今の彼にとって感知外の問題の為に俺たちが自分の精神世界に入るような事を許してくれるかどうかだ。なんて言って協力してくれるよう説得するか……そこも難しい。  
  
  
ここまでの問題やリスクを説いた上で、メーガンとザターナが俺に「やる」かどうかを気まずそうに尋ねて来た。俺の答えはと言えば……勿論ひとつだ。  
  
「やるよ、俺」  
  
俺の答えに彼女達は顔を見合わせ、そして困ったような顔で頷く。「言うと思った」って顔で。  
  
「だってやっぱり……俺の事が好きっていうアイツに戻って来て欲しい。ちゃんと謝りたいし、誤解も解きたいんだ。アイツが苦しくならないように説得も頑張るから俺……出来る事があるなら試させて欲しい」  
  
あの時モールでやってた特別展示で、死後に大成した画家のマルコス・フラジリエに想いを馳せ、「絵画に込めた想いが届いた時には、自分はそれを知る事が出来ないなんて悲しい」と、ディックがそう溢した事を思い出していた。アイツをマルコスのようにはしない。遡って、連れ戻して、「届いたから」って絶対に伝えてやるんだ。  
  
  
  
俺とザターナとメーガンは、次にディックがマウントジャスティスに来る時……つまり明後日、作戦を決行しようと決めた。明後日はクリスマス・イヴで、緊急の任務が無ければチームへの労いも兼ねて仲間達とクリスマスパーティーもする予定だった。だからパーティーの後、ディックが帰ってしまう前に俺が何とかしてアイツを引き留める。そして2人きりで話が出来れば……あとは説得あるのみだ。  
  
俺はその日の夜と次の日を、期待と不安の入り混じった気持ちで過ごした。


	3. Chapter 3

[POV : Dick]

  
12月24日 クリスマス・イヴ。  
皆が願った甲斐あってか、その日は幸い急な任務も入らず、予定通りクリスマスパーティーが開かれる事になった。  
  
「今日、このままなら多分パーティーやるってさ。やったね」  
  
学校帰り、私服に着替えてゴッサムからマウントジャスティスへ繋がるゼータチューブに向かいながら、受信したチャットのメッセージを見てにんまりとアルテミスに伝える。  
  
「そう、良かった。クリスマスには流石に"皆さん"お休みって事かな。平和ならそれが一番」  
「悪い奴らも今日明日くらいはパーティーしてたら良いのにね。僕らにもホリデーは必要だ」  
「ふふ、そうだね。あ……ディック、プレゼント忘れてない？交換用の。あなた手ぶらに見えるけど」  
「僕はもう買って置いて来たんだ。一昨日ね。アルテミスは？」  
「アタシのはこれ。中身はお楽しみ」  
「なんだろうな。今日は全員来るんだっけ」  
「ロケットは用事あるって連絡あったよ」  
「そっか、残念」  
  
  
僕とアルテミスが学校から直行してマウントジャスティスに着いた時には、既にパーティーの準備が始まっていて、基地の中は和気あいあいとしていた。集まれる人から集まって、どんどん準備に参加していく。順調に行って、夕方の早い時間にはもうパーティーが始まった。  
  
  
  
  
  
皆でパーティーゲームをして、一緒にご飯を食べて、食べ終わって少し談笑したらプレゼント交換。それぞれが持ち寄ったプレゼントを同じ形の箱に入れて、食事の前に全部ツリーの下に置いておいた。プレゼント交換をする時間になったら、くじで引いた番号の順に自分の好きなプレゼントをツリーの下から持って行く。開けるのは皆で一斉に。  
予め指定されていたのは同じサイズの箱に入れる為の大体のサイズ上限と、「自分が貰って嬉しいもの」という指定だけ。自分が用意したプレゼントが自分に当たってもご褒美になるように、そして誰かが欲しい物が違う誰かにとっても素敵なプレゼントになればそれは良いクリスマスプレゼントになる。中にはヘンテコな物もあるけど、当たり外れや誰かが欲しい物との相性はお楽しみだ。  
こんなプレゼント選んだのは誰だ！とか、思いもよらない物が当たった時の驚きや笑い、それぞれの反応、どれも面白くて皆とこんな風に過ごすのは本当に楽しい。  
  
何故か僕はこんなに笑ったのは久しぶりのような気がして、ここ数ヶ月、そんなにパッとしない日々だっただろうかと思い返すも、特に可も無く不可も無い日常の記憶があるだけだった。けれど何処か霧がかかったようにボンヤリとしていて、あまり精細な感情は思い出せない。だからか、今目の前で色付いている景色や出来事がとてもリアルで、楽しく、新鮮に感じられた。  
  
  
ザターナが入れた新作コスメのアイシャドウと保湿パックが当たったコナーが困り果てる様子なんかは皆の格好の餌食となり、使え使えと囃し立てられていた。コナーが無言でメーガンに譲ろうとすると「私のプレゼントが受け取れない？」とザターナが笑顔で立ちはだかり、その後コナーの上瞼は見事にキラキラになったものだから、皆の腹筋が死んでしまう所だった。嗚呼、コナーってこんなに我慢強かったっけ。てっきり怒ると思ったのに、女子のオモチャみたいになってるじゃないか。  
  
カルダーが当てたのはウォーリーが入れたゲームソフトのセット、メーガンが当てたのはアルテミスの入れたハーバリウムとバスグッズ、僕の入れたプレゼントは……どうやらウォーリーの所へ行ったみたいだった。  
  
プレゼントの箱を開けて、ウォーリーがハッと息を飲む。  
  
「っ…、これ…………」  
  
僕が入れたのはヌメ革のペンケース。いつ買ったかは実は覚えてないんだけど、外の包装も綺麗に残したまま少し開けて置いていて、恐らくプレゼント用に買って中身だけ確認した感じだった。  
  
「センス良いでしょ、それ。いつだったか買っておいたみたいなんだけど、僕も欲しいな〜と思う物だったから入れたんだ」  
「………ぁ、……あは！ありがとな〜！！すっげー嬉しい！」  
  
ウォーリーは一瞬言葉を詰まらせたようにも見えたけど、「当たり」のプレゼント引くと思わなくて嬉しかったのかな？とにかく喜んでくれて良かった。

* * *

  
  
プレゼント交換会をした後はくつろぎながら談笑したり、コナーは瞼のキラキラを落としに行ったりと自由に過ごした。あとは夜が更ける前に流れ解散だ。しばらくするとメーガンが「もしまだお腹に入るなら」とデザートと紅茶を用意してくれて、皆デザートは別腹と言いながら喜んでたいらげた。  
  
「……ん？」  
  
ふと、口を付けた紅茶に違和感を感じて飲む前に戻す。紅茶の匂いしかしないけれど、訓練された舌が、味で分かってしまう。これは……  
  
「メーガン？これ何か入れた？……眠くなるやつとか」  
  
僕が不思議に思って尋ねると、メーガンがびくっと硬直し、即座に同じく紅茶を飲んでいたウォーリーとザターナも驚いた顔でメーガンを見やった。アルテミスは不思議そうに口を離して「え？アタシわかんないんだけど……」と溢し、カルダーも「？」を浮かべながら僕とメーガンとを眺めていた。  
  
「あれ？もしかして僕だけ？……あ。分かった、悪戯でしょ。僕が気づかないか試した？僕を寝かせようったってそうはいかないからね〜」  
  
紅茶を持ってニヤニヤとメーガンに詰め寄ると、「あっ、そ、それ俺だわ！ごめん！」と背後のウォーリーが立ち上がった。  
  
「え？ウォーリー…？」  
「さっきさ〜準備するの手伝った時にちょーっと……」  
  
ウォーリーがすかさずメーガンと僕の間に入って、悪い悪いと謝るポーズを取る。  
  
「えぇ？なんだってそんな事……」  
「いやだってお前さ、この後すぐ帰っちまうんだろ？今日は俺もカルダーもここに泊まるのに、つれねーじゃん。イヴでもバットマンとパトロール出るとかさ〜〜もういっそ寝ちまえば？と思って…」  
「だからって睡眠薬入れるとかアンタ……」  
  
ウォーリーの言い訳に、アルテミスの呆れた声とカルダーからの「ロビンにもロビンの仕事があるのだから自分勝手な事は…」という苦言が飛ぶ。本当にそうだ。寂しがってくれるのは嬉しいけど、何もこんな方法で引き留めなくても……  
  
「え〜？なんだよそれ……言えば良いのに。君らしくない」  
「だよ、な……言えば良かった。じゃあ言うけど、俺どうしてもお前に話があって、引き留めたのは…それも関係あんだけど、この後ちょっと、時間貰えるか？」  
  
今日はどうしたって言うんだろう。改まって、これまた不思議な申し出に意表をつかれる。ウォーリーの顔は真剣だった。  
  
「別に良いけど……どうしたの？ウォーリー」  
「うん……後で話す……ごめん、ちょっと……一緒に来て！」  
「えっ…！？」  
  
手を引かれ、皆と居た部屋から連れ出される。背後でカルダー達が心配する声がした。  
  
「待って…っどこ行くの！？急になに？？」  
  
引っ張られるまま、マウントジャスティスの中にある会議用の個室へ連れて行かれた。僕を部屋に押し込んだあとウォーリーが扉を閉め、その部屋に2人きりになる。  
  
「な……、ど、どうしたの？何か緊急の用事？」  
  
何かただ事では無さそうな気配がして恐る恐る僕が聞くと、ウォーリーは何かに耐えるように「ああ…」と溢した。  
  
「……ごめんな、急に連れ出して。でも、すげー大事な話だから……全部ちゃんと言うから、聞いてくれるか？」  
「う、うん……」  
  
おずおずと頷くと、目の前のウォーリーが精神統一でもするかのように、スー…ハー…と深呼吸する。と、それが終わったかと思えば、次の瞬間がっしりと両肩を掴まれた。そして僕の目を真っ直ぐ見て、ウォーリーが一言一言しっかりと発声する。  
  
「おれ……っ、お前の事が、好きなんだ、ディック…！」  
  
色素の薄いウォーリーの緑色の瞳が、真っ直ぐ僕を射抜く。僕の脳を揺さ振るみたいな言葉。どうして揺さ振られるのかも分からない。身体を巡る脈がドクドク言ってる気がした。え？なに……？ウォーリーは今何て？どうしてそんな事、僕に、言うの…？  
  
「えっ…………、ウォーリー…？」  
  
呆気に取られて、僕が思わず彼の名前しか発せないでいると、ウォーリーは悔しそうに一度俯いて、けれどまた眼光に光を灯す。  
  
「俺が、言うのが遅かった！ずっと隠して、いつまでも、いつまでも伝えなかったからこんな事になったんだ…！今のお前に何言っても伝わらないって分かってる、でも！今のお前にだって聞いて欲しい、お前が好きだ！ずっと言わなくてごめん、お前の気持ちにも気付けなくて、ごめん、ホントごめん！」  
  
捲し立てるように言うウォーリーに圧倒されるし、分からない事が多過ぎて情報が処理し切れない。頭が混乱する。ウォーリーが僕の事を好き？ごめん？なんで？ずっと前から？どうして？なんでそんな顔するの。なんで……どうして……胸が苦しい。君のそんな顔を見ると。  
  
「ま、って……わかんないよ、ウォーリー…。好きって……大事な話って……これ？気持ちは嬉しいけど、僕たち……友達、だし……。悪いけど僕は、そう……思っ」  
  
まだ話しているのに、言葉を遮るようにウォーリーに力一杯抱き締められる。反動でかけていたサングラスが床に落ちた。  
  
「ッ……！！」  
  
自分でも何が起きているのか不可解なくらい、ウォーリーに抱き締められた瞬間なにかが、僕の中の見えない得体の知れないモノが波のように押し寄せた。それに圧死させられそうになる。その余波は涙腺にも来て、自分でコントロールできないくらいどっと涙が溢れた。  
知ってる、知らない、知ってる、知らない……苦しい、暖かい。至近距離に居るウォーリーの匂いを鼻腔が拾う度、胸が締め付けられる。  
  
「やめて…………ウォーリー、っ離して……っくるしい……怖い………っ」  
  
やめてと声を上げると、ウォーリーの身体がびくついて離れた。けれど、ぼろぼろと涙が止まらない僕を見てウォーリーがまた顔を歪ませる。両手で僕の頬を包んで、涙を拭った。「ごめん……ごめん……」と謝りながら、額をくっつける。ウォーリーがすごく近い。彼が近いと、胸が苦しい。頭も痛いし、動悸もする。勝手に好きとか言われて困る。なのにどうして、……もっと触れていたい。  
  
「っ困る……、好きとかっ、急に言われても……っぼくは……っ、ぼく……君のこと、そういう風には……っなのに、ど…して……っくるしい、やめて………っわかんない、好きとか、言わないで……」

言ってるうちに呼吸が浅くなってくる。はっは…と浅く速くなって、上手く酸素を吸い込めない。崩れるように膝をついた僕をウォーリーが慌てて支えた。  
  
「ディック…！！どうした！？おい、っおい……！」  
  
力が抜けて、はぁはぁと浅い呼吸しかできなくなって、もう言葉も発せない。身体がおかしい。脳がやめろと言っているし拒絶してるのに、僕の心の何処かが…抱き締められたいと言ってるみたいで。好物でアレルギー反応を起こしたみたいに、痛いのに、意味が分からないくらいウォーリーが欲しくて、触れたくて、けど近くに居れば苦しくて怖い。彼が何か言っているのに声が遠くなっていく。目の前が白んで、彼の姿も見えない。お願い、1人にしないで。僕はずっと……ずっと……君を…、  
  
  
  
  
ーー…  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

[POV : Wally]

  
「ウォーリー！？ディック！？」  
「ちょっと…！大丈夫！？」  
  
会議室に駆け付けてくれたザターナとメーガンが、ディックを抱き締めて動けない俺の側に駆け寄った。  
  
「ディックの意識が……っ、話してる途中で倒れて、それで……っ！」  
  
意識を手放し荒い呼吸を繰り返すディックをどうにもできないで、突然の事にパニックになっていた俺に代わりメーガンがディックの額に触れる。  
  
「……！すごい熱…。拒否反応を起こしてる。まさか外から開けようと……？」  
「っごめ……俺ッ、なんか、間違ったのか…？話を、しようとしたんだ、…まず事実を伝えて……それを言わないと、その後の事なんか…説明できないから、……っ全部話そうと…」  
  
こんな時に情け無い。泣いてる場合じゃないのに、苦しむディックを見て罪悪感で勝手に涙が出る。俺が上手くやれないせいでまたマズい事になってしまった。「事実って？何処から？」とザターナが聞く。  
  
「好きって、伝えた……っ」  
「なるほど……確かにそれを言わないと話は始まらないわね。でもその言葉は、彼にとって……覆い隠した筈の感情が最も追い求めた言葉だった…」  
  
ザターナが歯痒い表情でディックの額を撫で、髪をすく。一方メーガンはディックに触れながら、彼の内側の様子を少し見たようだった。  
  
「荒れてる……。今は外から存在すら感知できないはずなのに、ウォーリーの告白がブラックボックスを刺激してしまったのね…。求める心は"無い"筈なのに確かに"在る"という矛盾が心に負荷をかけているわ。まさか外から響くなんて……あなたの言葉だからだろうけど…」  
「ディック……ディック……っ」  
  
ディックの背中を必死でさすりながら名前を呼ぶ俺に、メーガンが「しっかりして、ウォーリー！」と覇気を込めて言った。  
  
「残念だけどもうディックに確認してる暇は無い。今から中に入りましょう、彼を助けなきゃ」  
  
「こっちの事は任せて！」とザターナが続ける。会議室の外からは他のメンバーが集まって来る足音がしていた。  
  
「……っわかった！」  
  
俺は頷くと、涙を拭いメーガンと手を取り合って2人でディックに触れた。メーガンがすぐに精神をリンクし、ディックの精神へと入り込む。テレパシーで連絡を取り合う時の独特の感覚にはもう慣れたが、それとはまた更に違う異様な感じ……此処に居るのに頭の上から身体が浮いて何処かへ飛んで行きそう。気が遠くなるような、でもハッキリとした感覚もあるような、身体が分裂してくみたいだ。現実の自分の身体はもう、目も開けられないし身体も動かせない……動かせないけれど、気が遠くなってしばらくして突如はっと目を開ける事が出来た。  
  
  
  
  
「っは……。ぁ、…え？」  
  
座席？列車の車内のような所に座っていた。窓際で、外が見える。景色は動いていない……止まっている…。  
  
「ここは……」  
「ディックの心の中よ」  
  
座っていた場所の背後、座席と座席を隔てる通路にメーガンが立っていた。  
  
「メーガン！」  
「彼の中に入るといつも此処から。さぁ、降りましょう」  
  
メーガンに促されるまま列車の外に出ると、芝生のある、だだっ広い敷地に列車は止まっていた。レールは無い。外は晴れていて、日が落ちる少し前の時間のような、黄色とも青とも付かない空の色。晴れているのに不思議と遠くは見渡せなかった。霧がかったようにぼんやりとして、よく見えないが列車から少し離れた向こうの方はなんだか賑やかだ。降りてから振り返り、列車の全体像が見えるとそれが何だか分かった。  
  
「移動サーカス……」  
  
客席ありの車両よりコンテナの方が多い。積荷に華やかな絵が描かれた貨物列車だった。  
俺が立ち止まり振り返る間にメーガンはだいぶ遠くへ行っていて、霧の向こうから俺を呼ぶ。  
  
「ウォーリー！こっち！」  
  
声のする方に走ると段々とシルエットが見えて来て、俺に手を振るメーガンと……もう1人？メーガンより小さい何か。近くまで行って、その光景に驚く。  
  
「やぁ、ウォーリー」  
「えっ……！？」  
  
ディックだった。メーガンと手を繋いで、俺を待っていた様子だが……かなり小さい。いくつだ？服装は今日のアイツと同じ。でも……11歳…いいや12……？ちょうど俺が出会って間もない頃くらいの。  
  
「彼が案内してくれるわ。彼について行かないと辿り着けない」  
「わ、分かった……行こう。けど、コイツなんで小さいの…？」  
「……私も今入って驚いたのだけど、前は大きかったのよ。今と同じ年齢くらい。でも、記憶の一部を封じた時に小さくなってしまったみたい。多分……"欠けている"から。彼が成長するのに必要だった記憶もあの中にあったんだわ…」  
「それって……支障ねぇの？」  
  
俺が怖々聞くと、メーガンがディックと繋いでいない方の手で顔を覆った。  
  
「あるかも知れない……。ごめんなさい……私、彼の心が穏やかになるならそれで良いと思ってたけど…、心の均衡を保つ代わりに彼が望んだ事以外にも恐らく影響が出てる…」  
「あっ、いや！責めてるわけじゃなくて…！」  
  
言われてみれば、ここ数日で会ったディックは16歳になったにしては何処か幼く感じていた。元気に振る舞っていたからだと思ってたけど、もしかしたら色々な事を忘れた影響が出ていたのかも知れない。  
  
「さっきも、説得するのは難しいかも知れないと思って、何とか出来ればと貴方達に聞かずに薬を……、ごめんなさい」  
「はは……あれはビックリしたけど、話切り出すキッカケが出来たし結果オーライだから大丈夫！いや、まだオーライになってねーけど……これからオーライにするから大丈夫だからさ」  
  
  
  
  
ディックに連れられて歩きながら、俺達はいつの間にか遊園地のような場所の中を彷徨っていた。これも常設じゃなくて移動式のやつだ。遊具やアトラクションの合間合間にテントのようなものもある。「こっち」と連れられてテントの中の１つに入った。すると不思議な事にテントの中はまた外だった。  
  
「うわ……え？」  
「次はこっち」  
  
テントの中にある外(という表現も変だが)も、また遊園地のような場所。でもさっきの所とは少し違う。いくつかのテントを経由してまた違う場所へと移動する。不思議の国のようで、アリスにでもなった気分だった。  
  
5つめくらいのテントをくぐった時、いきなり今までとは全く違う様子の場所へと辿り着いた。辺りは暗く、夜だと分かる。大雨が降っていて、空には雷……すぐ傍に高いビルがそびえ立つ。どこの路地だ？通りに出ると夜の街が広がった。人は居ない。  
  
「もしかしてゴッサムか…？」  
「多分そうね。……もうすぐ例の場所よ」  
  
メーガンが言う。大雨の中(といっても濡れている感覚は無いが)、さらに街を進んでディックについて行くと、巨大な立方体が鎮座する異様な光景の場所に到着した。  
  
「これ、が……？」  
  
言葉通り"ブラックボックス"って感じの見た目のものが、建物の立ち並ぶ街中に突如として現れたような異質感。立方体の周囲は地盤が崩れたように深く凹んで溝のようになっており、隣接するビルの一部はそこへ落ちそうになっている。おまけに立方体の内側から黒い木の根のようなものが無理やりな感じで突き出ていて、その根が周辺のビルや地面など広範囲に渡り張り巡らされ禍々しい雰囲気を作っていた。  
  
「あの根……絶った筈なのに…。また張り巡らされてる……」  
  
立方体から張り巡らされた根は周囲を自らの方へと引っ張っているようで、周りの建物や地面から軋む音がする。放っておけば地盤の崩れは広がり、周りのビルも崩れそうだ。恐らくこれがメーガンの言っていた"周りを巻き込んで倒壊しそうな"という事なのだろうと理解する。  
  
「こん中、入んのかぁ……。はは、こえー…」  
「ウォーリー……頑張ってね。今、入り口を作るから……待ってて」  
「おう、」  
  
その場所の、いかにも危なそうな雰囲気に顔を引きつらせていると、小さなディックが俺の服の裾を引っ張った。  
  
「僕が一緒に入ってあげる、ほら」  
  
そう言うとディックが俺の手を掴んでブラックボックスの方へと進む。メーガンが丁度入り口を開けて、「今よ！」と叫んだ。俺はディックに手を引かれながら、「ありがとう、行ってくる！」とメーガンに返して中へと入った。


	5. Chapter 5

  
入る瞬間思わず目を閉じてしまったが、片目からそっと開けてみると……思いのほか普通…というか目に明るい景色が広がっていた。  
そんなに背の高くない建物、光る電飾、大きな看板、ここは多分……映画館だ。ブラックボックスの中だから周りからは断絶されているが、建物は煌々こうこうと輝いていて華やかだ。しかしそこから伸びる黒々とした根はやはり異様で、所々電飾を覆ってしまっている。  
  
「入ろう」  
  
幼いディックがまた俺の手を引く。コイツは……心ん中がこんな事になってて、どう思っているんだろうか？淡々と俺達を案内した事にも、少々違和感を覚えていた。  
  
「あっ…」  
  
建物の中に入ると、そこは映画館のロビーだったが……俺はこの場所に見覚えがあった。  
  
「ここ……来たことある……」  
  
そう、確か……ディックと来た事がある。アイツと友達になってからしばらく経ったあと、初めて遊ぶ約束して、ヒーロースーツ以外で会える事になって……一緒に映画を観に行った。…ここだ。  
  
「覚えてたんだね」  
  
驚く俺に、先を行っていたディックが振り返ってにこりと笑う。  
  
「こっちだよ」  
  
そしてまた、たたた…と軽い足取りで奥へと行ってしまう。  
  
「あっ…、待てって！」  
  
ロビーにも、チケット回収のカウンターにも、俺たち以外誰も居ない。小さなディックはどんどん奥へと行ってしまうが、この建物の内部は外観から想像するより遥かに広い気がする。見覚えのある景色だと思ったけど、やっぱり俺の知っている場所とは少し違うみたいだ。  
  
しばらく行った先にある大きな扉の前でディックが立ち止まる。扉の上には「SCREEN 3」と書かれていた。  
  
「ここだよ」  
「えっと、ここ……？入れって？」  
  
俺はそもそもこの場所で何をすれば良いのかも分からないのだが、ディックが案内してくれる以上そこへ着いて行くしかない。ふと、これまでずっと俺を先導していたディックが、この3番スクリーンの前では扉を開けて俺が先に入るのを待っている事に気付く。  
  
「入って」  
「え、うん……分かったけど、お前は？」  
「僕は入れない。このスクリーンで上映中のやつ、レイティングあるから」  
「はっ？、レイティング……？」  
  
俺が聞き返すも次の瞬間ドンッと押され、部屋の内部に押し込まれる。そしてディックを外に残して扉が閉まった。  
  
「ちょっ……、オイ！」  
  
急いで扉を押したり引いたりするも、開かない。しまった……閉じ込められたか？扉と逆の方を振り返ると、薄暗いがそこは映写スクリーンの広がるシアターではなく長い廊下だった。足元に青白い小さなライトが点灯していて(避難用の経路を示す時みたいな)なんとか道筋はわかる。ひたすら真っ直ぐ続いているようだ。  
  
「また分からないとこ来ちゃったな……」  
  
テントの中が外だったように、この精神世界の中では映画館の中がシアターとは限らないらしい。廊下が何処へ続いているのか分からないが、戻れないなら進むしかなかった。


End file.
